


Sand And Smoke

by catness



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catness/pseuds/catness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely inspired by the song Liebe ist für alle da.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sand And Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Liebe ist für alle da.

I look at your beautiful naked body, the water droplets still fresh on your glistening skin. You wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and sit on the sand, watching the endless dance of the waves splashing over the rocky shore. The beach is deserted at this hour. You're alone, safe from the prying eyes.

Except mine.

The sky begins to darken. Shadows thicken in the air, and the cold breath of the night invades your haven. You stand up; the towel falls at your feet, revealing your beauty to the sea and sand. In a few moments it would disappear under the layers of clothing, an illusory protective shield.

But where I'm taking you, you won't need illusions.

I walk quietly, sand dampens the sound of my steps. Maybe it's my thumping heart that gives me away. You turn and a wave of panic splashes in your eyes as I clamp my hand over your mouth. I whisper, "Be still. I'll take care of you." 

Would I ever lie to you? Death does not lie.

But we have time. I won't ruin this special moment. I'm so excited to be here for you, to be the one who leads you through the last door. I'm so happy that you are here for me. Death is the strongest bond. Do you feel our hearts beating in unison?

You're moaning under your gag. There's no one to hear you scream, but I prefer not to be distracted. And what could you possibly say that had not been said already by the exquisiteness of your naked body, by the drops of water glittering on your silken skin, by the warm depth of your chocolate eyes, even more lovely when they're full of tears. 

The flame of the lighter flickers in the breeze like a glowing butterfly fluttering its wings. It lovingly touches your tender cheek, painting it rosy red. The blisters would have stayed for weeks. But you're lucky - I won't let you suffer long.

The ropes hold your shivering body tight. I move the lighter around, slowly caressing the soft curves. The sweet smell of charred flesh fills the air. 

Tears are streaming down your burnt cheeks. Water is your realm; mine is fire. Who said they couldn't be together?

Your delicate skin is melting away under fiery kisses, revealing the raw flesh underneath - the ultimate nudity. If anyone else could see you like this, they would shrink away in horror and disgust. But I admire you more than ever; now you're my creation, my art. My song, carved from fire and water.

Don't worry - I am with you till the end.

You're still here, but your breathing is becoming faint. As much as I'd like us to continue, your life is fading, leaking out with blood and smoke. It's time for the final chord. I open the can of gasoline.

The flames spring high into the night. They devour what's left of your body, transforming it into a merry dance of bright sparks in celebration of passion with no restraints.

I press the back of my hand to the smoldering ashes and clench my teeth. The burn is heart-shaped. With proper care, the scar will stay forever, because I want to have something that reminds me of you.

The immortal art of death. The love of the pure, highest kind.

The only love that is there for me.


End file.
